1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope insertion portion including a first image pickup portion and a second image pickup portion having a higher observation magnification compared to the first image pickup portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the endoscope has been widely used in a medical field, and the like. The endoscope, for example, can provide observation of an organ and the like within a body cavity by inserting an elongated insertion portion into the body cavity as a subject, and various treatments using a treatment instrument inserted into a treatment instrument insertion channel as needed. A bending portion is provided at a distal end of the insertion portion, so that an observation direction of an observation window at a distal end portion can be changed by operating an operation portion of the endoscope.
As the endoscope described above, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 06-154155 proposes the endoscope including in the distal end portion of the insertion portion a first objective optical system and a second objective optical system as observation optical systems and an illumination optical system for emitting illumination light supplied from a light source device as an illumination portion to a subject, and solid image pickup devices as image pickup devices corresponding to the respective objective optical systems at image forming positions of the first objective optical systems and the second objective optical systems.